


Dress Blues

by pickleplum



Series: Tales from the Shatterdomes [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fancy Dress, Friendship, Gen, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Jaeger Pilots, Male-Female Friendship, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacker and Tamsin prepare for a party in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> 24 November 2015  
> Hong Kong Shatterdome  
> Hong Kong, China

\- Tamsin upcycles — MM, 9/7/2024, O'ahu -

Tamsin stands in front of the mirror and picks at the neckline of her designer dress. "I don't see why I have to wear this rag. I should be able to go in uniform like you," she grumbles.

Stacker adjusts his tie. "You use feminine pronouns. Therefore, you like dresses." He frowns at the knot, unties it, tries again.

She rolls her eyes. "It's twenty-fuckin'-fifteen! Us 'shes' should be able to wear what we want!" Braces her hands on her hips. "I'm a lieutenant same as you! Hell, **I'm** the command pilot and they're dressing me like I'm your-your **arm candy**!" She sniffs. "They even had the **balls** to ask if I'd take out my piercings, 'just for tonight.'. What a buncha ...."

He sighs. "We have to give the donors what they want to see, Tams." His tie finally passes muster.

Tamsin responds with a fairly spectacular "Hmmph!"

Stacker glances over, cocks an eyebrow. "I see you agreed to wear the heels."

"'course I did." She smirks. The eyebrow arches further. "The better to skewer anyone who says something idiotic to me."

"This is a fundraiser, not a bar fight."

"There's a difference?"

"Will you at least let the other person throw the first punch?"

"I **guess** I can do that," she concedes.

A polite knock sounds at the door.

"That's our cue."

Stacker offers his arm. "Let's go, arm candy."

"Call me that **ever** again and you'll be wearing your spine as a collar."

Stacker chuckles. "Yes, ma'am."

Tamsin nods sharply, but her eyes sparkle. "Good. As long we have that straight."

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Karen Brockney](https://www.flickr.com/photos/brockney/) [[CC BY-NC-SA 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/) ] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/brockney/3619228339/)
> 
> [Revised version posted 25 February 2016]


End file.
